


Перемена вкусов

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: С возрастом вкусы меняются.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Перемена вкусов

В Вонгольском особняке, как всегда, было удушающе тихо. Наушники спустя время утомляли, а находиться в сицилийской жаре без какого-либо занятия было просто невыносимо. Всё здание было пропитано древними обидами, кровью, затхлым духом гнетущего прошлого. Хибари не любил это место, искренне его ненавидел. Тсуна, стоило отдать должное, уже подготовливал им "офис" в новом здании на севере, но переезд затянулся. Нужно было ждать чёртового Гокудеру, который в последние пару месяцев вёл себя хуже раненной собаки с бешенством. А Тсуна физически не мог брать эмоции всех и вся под контроль, потому что находился в рабочих разъездах по виллам, по принципу "Фигаро там, Фигаро тут". Ощущение невыносимости бытия, как это пафосно назвал бы какой-нибудь литератор, начинало противно жечь изнутри и захватывать. Звуками скрипящих в грозу балок на последнем этаже, удушливым запахом предчувствующих смерть цветов августа и ощущением чужого присутствия повсюду в проклятом поместье.   
Спустя пять лет с момента битвы представителей люди стали бесить немного меньше: собрание членов нового альянса оживляло это место. Но в этот раз Тсуна сказал, что больше всех ждёт одного их тумана. Рокудо... Ни слуха, ни духа, кроме как через Франа более трёх лет. Раньше хотя бы доходили отголоски чужой деятельности, а потом — ничего. Интересно, какой он сейчас? Хибари вот смотрел в зеркало и понимал, что сильно изменился. Не внешне, внутренне.  
В день собрания случился долгожданный дождь. Адское пекло скрылось за плотным одеялом туч и уступило первому веянию осени. Хибари стоял на крыльце, подняв голову к небу и прикрыв глаза, когда послышался звук приближающейся машины. А вот и первые гости. Снова их всех терпеть. Кроме Тсуны, конечно — он дурацкое существо, но не напряжное. Как коты. Хибари любил котов. Мукуро тоже больше был котом, чем человеком. Гокудеру Хибари относил к умным, но надоедливым мразям — отдельная категория. Как Такеши ещё не прирезал того во сне, оставалось для Хибари загадкой, но, видимо, любовь и вправду зла. Или что там принято говорить? О любви Хибари знал даже меньше, чем о семье.  
Чёрная ауди затормозила аккурат в том месте, где Хибари обычно парковал байк. С такого расстояния Хибари увидел очертания и прищурился: это Рокудо так рано? Впрочем, пунктуальность — это скорее к нему, чем остальному сброду. Когда открылась дверца, до Хибари донеслась знакомая мелодия. Мукуро потянулся обратно в машину, решив оставить солнцезащитные очки в салоне. Хибари сам не понимал, зачем наблюдает, а потом распознал песню.

_To avoid complications  
She never kept the same adress  
In conversation she spoke just like a baroness_

Квины. Усмешка сама собой вернулась на лицо и вообще, как-то резко жить стало веселее. Мукуро подходит. Музыка стихла, хлопнула дверца и — да, действительно — Рокудо Мукуро подошёл к крыльцу. Судя по всему, даже в собственном теле. Досадно, но выглядел Мукуро ещё здоровее и счастливее, чем три года назад. Вот и сейчас переложил распущенные, отросшие до середины плеч волосы на один бок и приветственно кивнул, поровнявшись с ним.   
— Дырку прожжёшь. Как вы тут?  
Всё такой же уверенный, без намёка на дрожь или стесение голос. Прямой взгляд в глаза, расслабленная поза. Мукуро всегда смотрел на собеседника и в целом, до Хибари спустя много лет дошло, что Рокудо, в каком-то смысле, гораздо открытее к людям, чем по идее должен быть. Даже в сравнении с обитателями особняка. В голове насмешливо допел Мёркури.

_She's a killer queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynomite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime_

Казалось бы, почти прямая должна быть ассоциация с Гокудерой, но о, нет. Мукуро - это про Боуи и Queen, это про тонкие штуки и понимание людей, про разные уровни восприятия. И совсем не о том, о чём Хибари думал, Мукуро есть, когда ему было шестнадцать.   
— Такеши в Японии, Рёхей с конём у Бергамо с "дружеским" визитом, Хром с Ламбо в Тоскане. Гокудера, к несчастью, здесь, - Хибари поморщился. Почему-то Мукуро сейчас, такому расслабленному и почти лучшащемуся какой-то силой и спокойствием, захотелось высказаться, — Имей в виду, он на всех рычит в последнее время.  
Мукуро прыснул, открывая дверь и пропуская Хибари вперед.  
— Мне казалось, он всегда рычит. Речь ему не подвозили. Или деградировал? - Рокудо спокойно пошёл сразу наверх по лестнице, понимая, что Тсуна снова уведет всех в залу, хотя формально здесь есть переговорная. С круглым столом. Из них, конечно, такой себе рыцарский ордер.   
— Не уверен, что деградация — это правильное слово. Но ведёт он себя, как сука, - выдохнул Хибари и замер на короткое мгновение. Так легко стало. И Рокудо не докапывается. Или ему всегда казалось, что Рокудо до него докапывается?   
— Ну, - Мукуро развёл руками, пока никого не было, присев на подоконник, — Тут два варианта. Либо нашего нежного пианиста кто-то психологически изнасиловал в недалеком прошлом, либо он просто заебался и хочет убивать. Тогда пускай вместо тебя в следующую заварушку и едет.  
Хибари фыркнул, но про себя согласился. Если бы ещё Гокудера в принципе кого-то слушал. Если бы он _умел слушать_ , всё было бы немного проще. Но нет. Тем более, Гокудера не хотел слушать Хибари, это он уже понял. Стратегический ресурс и не более. У Гокудеры в голове была чёткая грань, кто для него живые люди, а кто фигуры на доске. Возможно (какая злая ирония) с Мукуро ему проще, потому что у Мукуро будто две доски, существующие в разных плоскостях. Одна для шахмат, вторая для усердного разглядывания в людях всех оттенков их сложного естесства.   
— Тсунаеши-кун как? Когда звонил, звучал очень уставшим, - Это Мукуро... выбивал из него попытку подумать об окружении? Или просто забалтывал, чтобы время скоротать? Хибари прокрутил события последних двух недель и понял, что контрольная точка общего неадеквата была пройдена именно в тот день.  
— Емицу на огонёк заезжал. Сына проведать.   
Лицо Мукуро изменилось едва заметно. Сегодня на Рокудо не было никаких иллюзий и это, почему-то, расслабляло.   
— Соскучился? - В тоне Мукуро было столько яда, что Хибари не удержался и расплылся в ответном оскале. То, что Рокудо не питал никаких симпатий к человеку, который проебал сознательное взросление своего ребёнка, для Хибари всегда было вполне логично. Время подумать у него было, в том числе об их с Рокудо истории. И Хибари заметил, что своих людей Рокудо не бросает в любом случае. Даже если "свои люди" — девушка-подросток или десятилетний иллюзионист, который имел все шансы сдохнуть в своих иллюзиях, если бы Рокудо его не научил их контролировать.  
— Да. Только вот сын по нему — не очень.  
— Не то, чтобы Тсунаеши-куна было сложно понять, - кивнул Мукуро и перестал разглядывать птиц на ветвях, поднявшись и окинув помещение взглядом. Подошёл к графину, налил воды в стакан и сразу занял подлокотоник дивана. Максимально удобная точка для наблюдения.   
Тсуна вошёл в помещение с жизнерадостным, но немного ленивым "о, а вы рановато, привет". Потёр красные глаза, пару секунд присмотрелся к Мукуро и расслабился, поняв, что они всё ещё в состоянии взаимного нейтрала с меткой "плюс".   
— Хибари, там Базиль просил передать, что если он не дозвонится тебе лично к вечеру, то психанёт и приедет сюда, - Тсуна скинул тренч на комод и сонно моргнул. Совсем как как кот.  
Хибари закатил глаза и потянулся к телефону, чтобы его включить. И почему всем от него всегда что-то надо?  
— Тсунаеши-кун, не хочешь выпить?  
— Вообще-то, очень. Просекко хочу. И рыбку. Щас всё будет, - Подмигнул Тсуна и пронесся до лестницы, поймав по пути их помощницу по хозяйству и доходчиво объяснил, что "господа опоздавшие поедят общее, а нам три бокала просекко и брускетты. Мне с рыбой, парочку с пармой". И ведь даже не спросил, будет ли Хибари пить. Оставалось только присулшаться к отчёту Базиля.   
Подозрительно. Всё это, в сумме с визитом Иемицу, очень подозрительно. Иногда Хибари мечтал не уметь думать о плохом или быть окончательно тупым. Либо быть гиперумным, как Шоичи, чтобы решать все задачи на раз-два. Но ни тем, ни другим, природа не посчитала нужным его одарить.  
— Не пугай меня своим лицом, что там? - Уже вертя в руке бокал, спросил замерший на пороге Тсуна.   
— Какое есть, - Огрызнулся от усталости Хибари и тут же прикусил себе язык. Ну вот, что он опять, как ребенок, — Жену Гведиче помнишь?  
Тсуна смешно нахмурился, почесал кончик носа.  
— А, точно. Стрёмная такая, с родинкой под губой и серьгами до пупка. Ну? - Описание позабавило до ухмылки. Вот вам и вежливый мальчишка, пару лет назад спотыкавшийся о собственные ноги.  
— Она собирается устроить захват власти — заказала его.  
Тсуна поумнел, поэтому быстро сопоставил такой поворот собыйтий и возможный отказ Бергамо. Да, объединятся: оружейники и набирающие мощь наркодельцы. О-очень плохо.   
— Ну что за, - Протянул мягко Тсуна, упав на диван и вытянул ноги, просто попивая просекко. Принесли выпить им с Мукуро и брускетты. Дождавшись ухода прислуги, Тсуна зажевал ту, что с лососем.  
— Я без понятия, что делать. Гокудера у нас умный — пускай думает.  
Мукуро рассмеялся. Хибари уже и забыл, что тот в одном с ними помещении. Ещё лучше запирал ощущение путей — теперь можно воспринимать как обычного человека, не фонит. Опасно.   
— А вот это правильное делегирование полномочий. Общение с Занзасом идёт тебе на пользу.  
— Вария всем идёт на пользу — вспоминаешь, как хорошо просто быть живым, - Кивнул Тсуна и посмотрел на него внимательно. Что-то про себя решил. Кивнул.  
— Если соберутся устраивать дружеский вечер - поедем к ним и решим всё на корню. Бергамо предложим снова под крыло Вонголы, но уже настойчиво. Откажутся — кончат как недо-донна Гведиче.   
На том и договорились. Мукуро хмыкнул и принялся за еду. Собрание провёл выползший из кабинета Гокудера, что-то хмуро ворчал, матерился на принятые без него решения. В итоге, если что, к Бергамо и Гведиче поедут они вдвоем с Мукуро, потому что Дечимо же, что б его Занзас драл, святое и подвергать опасности нельзя. Дечимо сам по-себе та ещё опасность, но Хаято это ощутимо не волновало. Большую часть встречи заняла попытка Скуало вправить Гокудере мозг в правильное положение и упрямство Энмы, который считал идею появления Тсуны на ближайшем светском вечере херовой идеей. Если бы спросили Хибари, он бы согласился. И с тем, что Тсуне там делать нечего, и с тем, что Гокудере нужно ко врачу. Уже как месяца три.

***

Посетить чужое рандеву пришлось. Мукуро вёл машину на удивление спокойно и уверенно, без лишнего энтузиазма. Хибари всегда казалось, что Мукуро был более резким водителем но, видимо, рацональность перевешивала придурь.   
— Есть с Бергамо одна проблема, - Когда до виллы оставалось чуть меньше десяти минут, заговорил Мукуро, сбавив громкость игравших депешей.  
— М?  
— Если мои догадки верны, то это они спонсируют исследования чёрного пламени. И стараются найти самый быстрый способ обратить чистое в чёрное.

Хибари хотелось застонать сквозь зубы от того, насколько многие недальновидны и тупы, но получилось только прислониться головой к стеклу и плотно закрыть глаза. Прекрасно. Лучше быть не могло. 

— Однако, я думаю, ещё не усовершенствовали разработки, так что мы можем надеяться на лучшее. Но, если честно... Я бы стёр их сразу. Вместе с особняком.  
Хибари приоктрыл один глаз, про себя отметив отсутствие внутреннего сопротивления.   
— Дечимо родимому что соврёшь?  
— Зачем врать? Угроза жизни хранителей. Обоих. Заметим — действуем наверняка. Жертвы в ходе перепалки, неудачное стечение обстоятельств, "упс, у нас была граната и она упала не туда". Что ты как не родной-то прямо, - хохотнул Рокудо и свернул в нужную сторону на развилке. Снова пошёл дождь. 

_We've been hiding from love  
I can understand where you're coming from  
I can see the pain that you're frightened of  
But I'm only here  
To bring you free love_

_Let's make it clear  
That this is free love  
No hiden catch, no strings attached  
Just free love  
_

Хибари смотрел на Мукуро. Музыка странно оттеняла момент: Рокудо казался одновременно до боли знакомым и совсем другим.   
— Песни про свободную любовь?   
Мукуро бросил на него короткий взгляд и вернулся к дороге, расслаблено откидываясь на кресло и чуть прищуриваясь от проступившей линии солнца.  
— И только про неё. Иначе мы все не лучше, чем мертвы.  
Хибари задумался и пропал в этом размышлении до самой остановки машины.

***

От особняка остались руины. Как и от запаса сил и злости: Хибари чувствовал себя опустошённым. Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось — перестать чувствовать озноб, капли дождя на лице и заснуть в тёплой постели. Мукуро сорвал с груди главной фигуры вечера именной медальон в знак доказательства, захватил шкатулку со странными кольцами, которые и оказались разработкой Бергамо (или ещё кого, это предстояло выяснить) и направился к припаркованной в трехста метрах от руин машине.   
Хибари не мог понять, почему, но сейчас идти за Мукуро казалось чем-то естественным. Возможно, ему не хватало напарника, а может, дело в привороте. Или какой ещё магией пользуется Мукуро, заставляя его сердце так биться о клетку из ребёр. Это было красиво: всё здание окружили вороны-трупоеды, будто огромное чёрное облако. Подпитанные и его пламенем тоже, в момент касания они раздирали врагов и не оставляли шанса на побег. Тёмное марево, не ощущавшееся как тёмное пламя. Туман Мукуро был лёгкий и чистый, всегда с одним и тем же ровным ощущением. Пламя слушалось его бесприкословно, танцевало вокруг ладоней, стекало по волосам. А потом Хибари запустил в центр хаоса пару ежей, надул их пламенем и особняк разорвало. Цепями от тонфа они вытащил главу Бергамо, а Мукуро успел ухватить кольца.   
За их спинами оседала пыль и иногда слышался глухой стук. Мукуро подставил лицо дождю и чуть заметно улыбался, глубоко вдыхая влажный воздух. Расслабленный, красивый. Было в нём что-то непоколебимое и величественное. Хибари помнил ещё одного человека с похожим ощущением — Скуало. Ему не хватало такой целостности. Он завидовал Мукуро в этом смысле.  
— Ты за руль или я?  
— Смотря, как себя чувствуешь.  
— Вестибулярка шалит немного, буду признателен, если ты поведёшь.

На том и договорились. Мукуро заснул на половине дороги, предварительно умяв целую плитку шоколада. Гипотоник? Хибари иногда переводил взгляд на него, выцепляя подрагивающие ресницы и мерное дыхание. Такой непривычно живой и близкий, только руку протяни. Когда они остановились, протянул. Мукуро подался к ладони не открывая глаз и по-кошачьи потёрся об неё.  
— Театр по тебе плачет.  
— А по тебе — психотерапевт, и что с того? - Мягко улыбаясь ответил Мукуро, приоткрыв синий глаз. Смотрел насмешливо, игриво. Немного приподнялся и потянулся навстречу.  
— Целуй уже, - Хибари подумал и понял, что терять ему нечего. Тем более, может быть, так чувство трепета в груди уймётся и он сможет снова спать спокойно.  
Губы у Мукуро тёплые и немного сладко-горькие от шоколада. Мукуро весь, как дорогой тёмный шоколад: раскрывающийся постепенно, маслянисто-обволакивающий, с перцем. Его хотелось ещё и ещё. Мукуро отодвинул кресло назад, Хибари в одно движение оказался у него на бедрах. Мукуро ухмыльнулся в поцелуй, раздвинул его губы языком. Целовался Мукуро вдумчиво, медленно и со вкусом. Лаская, щекоча нёбо, прикусывая нижнюю и тут же зализывая свежую ранку. Сладко, но немного больно — Хибари так нравилось. Идеальный. Хибари раньше терпеть не мог шоколад, а с возрастом полюбил.  
В окно постучали. Гокудера издевательски усмехался, помахав рукой в знак приветствия. Злость моментально вскипела в жилах и захотелось разбить стекло заодно с лицом наглого урагана, но Мукуро притянул к себе. Немного опустил окно, всё также держа его за талию.  
— Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Да так, посмотреть, - Гокудере не терпелось поглумиться.   
— Смотреть будешь кино на ноутбуке. А теперь пошёл на хуй отсюда, пока я тебя не запер в воспоминаниях.  
Прозвучало, будто окатило ледяной водой. Настолько контрастно к показной вежливости, что Гокудера даже заткнулся и пошёл обратно к особняку. Мукуро повернулся к нему и хмыкнул:  
— Так на чём мы остановились? - Разноцветные глаза искрились азартом. Мукуро сейчас был воплощением соблазна, облизывающий губы и медленно стянувший резинку с волос. Они упали ночным небом на плечи, хотелось зарыться в них носом, вдохнуть смесь летних цветов и ночной прохлады. Казалось, что они должны пахнуть именно так.  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - Выпалил Хибари, сам не поняв, как и зачем. Краснеть, пожалуй, было не к месту, а жалеть бессмысленно, — Сейчас.  
Мукуро звонко рассмеялся, укладывая его себе на плечо, путая пальцы в коротких прядях. Провел пальцами по шейным позвонкам. Хибари выгнуло и проняло дрожью от этой ласки. Голос Мукуро раздался над ухом, но казалось, в самой его голове:  
— Ещё не вечер, Кёя.

Вечер обещал быть впечатляющим.


End file.
